Stupid Training Mistakes
by Bri Nara
Summary: These are things you should never do while training, or else... madness!
1. Bri plus frogs equals Disaster

**Bri Nara Production**

**Mistake #1**

**Never show Bri Naruto's Summoning Jutsu**

"Hey, Bri, I want to show you this cool trick," said the blonde boy as Bri sat down in front of him.

"What trick?"

"The Summoning Jutsu!" Bri froze as she remembered what was the only thing Naruto could summon. But before she could stop him, Naruto slapped his hand down.

There was a puff of smoke, and suddenly there was a little orange toad between Bri and Naruto. "Hey, Naruto," it said.

"Hey, Gamakichi. See Bri, I told you it was a cool trick."

"Bri?" Gamakichi turned around to see the girl staring down at him. "Oh, hi there."

"H-Hi G-Gamakichi..." Bri was staring down at Gamakichi, but not in amazement of the summoning, oh no, but like he was a snake ready to bite her. Bri was just _waiting _for Gamakichi to jump up and sit on her head, like _all _the frogs that meet her do.

Naruto suddenly looked around. "Hey, Gamakichi, where's Gamatatsu?"

Then Bri felt something damp and squishy sit on her head. "Hey Big Brother Gamakichi, you should try sitting here. It's comfy," said the yellow toad now sitting on Bri.

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. Tatsu. Is. On. My. HEAD!!! _Bri thought. _WHAT THE HECK?!_

Bri's eyes became half-lidded and started to sway side-to-side. "Big Brother Gamakichi! What's going on?!" Gamatatsu yelled out. Then Bri's eyes just closed as she fell back. _THUMP! _"Help! Help! Get her off!"

Naruto lefted the unconscious Bri's head just enough for Tatsu to crawl out. Naruto thought it was his imagination, but he thought he heard Bri mutter "Icky Icky _Icky _Froggie..."

Gamatatsu poked Bri's cheek. "Naruto, is it her naptime?"

"Uh..."

"Naruto," Gamakichi said, "I get the feeling your friend here is scared of us."

"What makes you say that, Big Brother Gamakichi?" Tatsu asked.

**The end**

**I thought of silly mistakes while the ninja are training. And this may be the stupidest possible. Haha. ^^**

**Please Review.**


	2. Kiba and the cat

**Mistake #2**

**Do not have a cat near Kiba while he's training!!!**

"Ok, Akamaru, let's get started." Kiba made a handsign. "Beast Mimickry. Now, Akamaru, let's practice-"

"Meow." Sitting before Kiba and Akamaru was a little grey kitty. (Kitty fans: AWWWW! =3)

Suddenly, Kiba dumped the training plans he had in his head and yelled out "CAT!!! LET'S GET IT!"

"MEOW!!!" The cat ran for his life as Kiba and Akamaru chased it. The cat ran through the village, as Kiba and Akamaru wrecked everything in their path.

"We almost have it!"

Just then, Naruto started walking by, only to be run over by a cat, Kiba, and Akamaru. He sat up and looked at the madness he got run over by.

"KIBA!" Naruto started chasing after the dog boy.

The cat jumped into the air. Kiba and his dog jumped too. "Fang over fang!" Naruo made a clone and jumped. "Rasengan!"

Kiba and Naruto's attacks collided, with the kitty in the middle. (Please don't tell me that was...)

"MEOWMY!" (Yeah, I was. O_O") The cat hit the ground with a thud, and two lightly beat-up ninja landed swiftly on their feet.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAT?!"

Naruto and Kiba turned around to see Suka picking up the dead looking cat. Kiba and Naruto's eye widened in horror as they remembered how much Suka loves cats.

"Orochi-kun, say something," Suka said to her cat.

"Meowmy..." Then the cat went limp. (Relax, it's only knocked out. ^^")

"You two killed my Orochi-kun..." Suka said menacingly. "YOU ARE _SO _DEAD! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY SUKA KITTY POWERS!!!" (I kinda took that from an icon that said "Fear the almighty Neji kitty powers!")

Then Suka dragged Kiba and Naruto, by the ear, into the closest alley.

**This is why we should never have cats around Kiba, **

**he accidently beats them up and the owner gets mad.**

**And don't start about the cat's name, it's _way _better than the original name.**


	3. Training with Tobi

**Mistake #3**

**Tobi, stay away from Deidara when he's training!**

Out in a forest somewhere, Deidara was training, until...

"Hey! Deidara-sempai!"

Several bombs exploded before the could reach their mark. Deidara glared in the direction the voice came from and mumbled "Tobi..."

Tobi came out from between the trees and waved. "Hey Deidara-sempai! Can Tobi help you train?"

"No, un."

Then Tobi noticed a piece of paper pinned to a tree. Tobi looked at it then cocked his head. "Um...Sempai? Why are your targets orange? And have Tobi's hair?"

"Katsu, un!" _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _Several bombs blew up the tree and Tobi with it. Deidara laughed to himself, thinking happily, _You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, un._

"Sempai! What'd you do that for?!"

Deidara turned around, Tobi was stumbling out of the trees. Tobi was still breathing, still walking, and he wasn't even burnt.

"You could have blow Tobi up! At least you hit your target though, Sempai."

Deidara was sitting in the emo corner with a grim look on his face. (Deidara, remember not to stay in there too long, it's Sasuke's turn later.)

"Drat, I missed, un..."

**The end**

**Hope you liked my random fanfic.**

**Please review. (peace sign) =P**


End file.
